Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the technical field of display, and more particularly to an organic electroluminescent display panel, an aging testing device and method, and a display device.
In existing display panels, the organic electroluminescent display (OLED) panel has advantages of simple preparation process, low cost, high luminous efficiency, and being easy to form a flexible structure.
In the production of the existing OLED panel, the aging test is usually performed after a package process, to ensure the stability and reliability of the OLED panel. The aging test generally uses a signal generator to apply a preset voltage to the OLED panel for a preset duration.
In order to reduce the cost and improve the efficiency of the aging test, a signal generator can be used to drive a plurality of OLED panels simultaneously. The plurality of OLED panels are connected in parallel to the signal generator, for the aging test. During the test, if a certain OLED panel is abnormal, all the test results of this OLED panel and other OLED panels connected in parallel therewith are abnormal.
It is a technical problem urgently to be solved by those skilled in the art, how to prevent the abnormal OLED panel from affecting other normal OLED panels connected in parallel therewith, under the premise of ensuring the high efficiency of the aging test.